Aku Suka, Kau Suka, Senja yang Merah
by zhaErza
Summary: Matanya indah, kilaunya tak ada! Yang ada hijau dan indah sangat memesona! Aku tahu, kau tahu, dia pun tahu! Tapi, aku memaafkanmu, aku akan selalu di sisimu juga. Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan, kau selamanya bersamaku, jadi pejamkan matamu, aku akan membantumu menuju kamar kita.


Aku Suka, Kau Suka, Senja yang Merah

Suasana kamar yang sunyi, tak berarti menandakan sang pemilik tengah berada di luar area pribadinya. Tidak karena samar-samar dapat didengar adanya suara yang merintih. Mendayu, tertiup bersama uap napas yang keluar dari hidung, mulut. Panas tubuh naik ke permukaan, menciptakan kelembapan yang memenuhi pori-pori kulit. Tetes demi tetes keringat, membanjiri setiap permukaan ranjang yang berbunyi entah karena kegelisahan yang terus menghampiri segenap insan.

Ia duduk, kemudian membawa tangan lain, membukanya lebar dan menempatkan dirinya dalam telapak tangan yang mungil itu, lalu dengan lembut menutup jemari itu satu demi satu dan membimbingnya perlahan. Mencoba menyesap setiap pusaran aliran panas yang mengaduk-aduk di dasar perutnya, merasakan dirinya semakin membesar seperti seekor kucing yang tengah menegakkan bulu dan mengeram marah, lalu tiba-tiba menjadi selicin ikan, menyelinap ke dalam tubuh lainnya dan meluluhlantakkan dunia mereka yang hanya dipenuhi suara asing mengusik telinga. Sepanjang malam.

Cahaya matahari menelisik melalui tirai, membuat lelaki yang telah terlelap akhirnya berkedip terganggu. Tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi selimut, kini mulai bergerak merenggangkan otot-otot. Rambut hitamnya berantakan dan rasa lelah menyelinap di seluruh tubuh. Ia lantas memerhatikan sekitar dan menyadari gadis kesayangannya tak ada di tempat semestinya.

"Sakura!" suaranya yang serak karena pengaruh malam yang dilewati, menambah kesan seseorang yang baru terjejak ke alam nyata.

Mengehela napas, ia lalu mengambil segelas air yang tersedia di meja nakas dan menegaknya hingga kandas, mengambil celana yang tercecer di lantai, ia pun memakai dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Menghampiri dapur, lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke lantas kembali menyisir ruangan untuk mencari kepala merah muda yang sangat disukainya.

"Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis, melihat gadisnya yang terdiam bak patung dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kekasih, lelaki itu lantas berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya, kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka, memeberi ciuman kesekian kali untuk mewarnai pagi. Membiarkan kulit dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya, memberinya pelukan dan menghangatkan jiwa yang hilang.

Iya tersenyum walau tak mendapatkan respons yang seperti diharapkan. Mereka lalu memulai aktivitas dengan membuat sarapan bersama.

Piring yang ada di depan meja makan, yang merupakan sarapan sang kekasih, hampir tak disentuh oleh gadis kesayangannya itu. Membuat kerutan di alisnya kini tercipta, apakah Sakura kembali merasa tak nyaman terhadap dirinya? Atau karena aktivitas kemarin malam yang mereka lakukan hingga menyebabkan kegelisahan mendatangi gadisnya. Hela napas dikeluarkan Sasuke, mencoba tersenyum melihat Sakuranya yang diam.

Sore ini tak seperti kemarin, yang bisa digunakannya untuk menikmati senja bersama sang kekasih di balkon apartemen, sangat berbeda karena asap kendaraan begitu mengontaminasi sekitar, semestinya begitu karena sudah pukul lima. Di dalam mobil yang terus saja tersendat-sendat sebab padatnya kondisi lalu lintas, Sasuke mengalihkan kegelisahan dengan wajah sang terkasih, lalu tersenyum kembali. Senin yang menyibukkan pun telah berakhir dan ia bersiap pulang ke apartemen.

Ia masih bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Haruno Sakura tadi, mungkin si rambut taffy tengah merajuk karena ditinggal untuk beberapa saat, padahal ini adalah perkerjaannya jadi tak ada pilihan lain, namun di balik kegelisahan, ada senyuman yang tertinggal di bibir karena mengingat gadis merah muda itu sudah hampir seminggu tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan dirinya. Akhirnya sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu datang jua.

Mereka tak akan bertemu dari pagi hingga sore, tentu saja ia juga akan merindukan Sakura dan suara indahnya. Hatinya menggeliang bagai ular, sepertinya sekarang rasa panas telah menyambar ke pipi hingga kemerahan itu terlihat walau tipis. Tetapi, tiba-tiba napasnya menggebu tak terkendali, saat ia menyadari pipinya teraliri air mata. Gambaran aneh tertera di kepala. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya sambil berbisik lirih, "Bohong! Bohong! Tak nyata! Tak nyata!"

 _"Kita berciuman dan membagi kehangatan! Lalu, kau berciuman dengannya, kau penghianat! Penghianat!"_

 _"Kau salah paham, Sasuke. Dia memaksaku!"_

 _"Kau ... kau tetap bersamanya! Kita sudah berjanji, kau akan selalu di sisiku!"_

Nginggggggggg!

 _Pecahlah gelas! Piring! Kaca! Semuanya hancur!_

 _Merah! Merah! Pucat! Pecahan kaca! Semuanya hancur!_

Prank!

Nginggggg!

 _Hancur!_

 _Hancur!_

 _Janji!_

 _Selamanya!_

 _Hancur!_

 _Merah! Hijau hilang!_

 _Matanya indah, kilaunya tak ada! Yang ada hijau dan indah sangat memesona! Aku tahu, kau tahu, dia pun tahu! Tapi, aku memaafkanmu, aku akan selalu di sisimu juga. Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan, kau selamanya bersamaku, jadi pejamkan matamu, aku akan membantumu menuju kamar kita. Aku membeli apartemen ini seperti yang kauinginkan. Kau tahu, di sini kita bisa melihat langit senja, merahnya indah. Lihat! Hei, kau malah tertidur. Baiklah, ini semakin senja, aku suka kalau kita berpelukan di saat senja._

 _Kau ingat, kita berpelukan di jembatan Yukimura seribu bangau pengabul permintaan, ah aku membuatnya. Lihatlah! Kugantung di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke senja yang semakin merah. Tapi, kau tak terkejut karena sekarang malah tertidur, tak apa. Aku suka melihat wajah indahmu yang tidur, walau keindahan itu kalah dengan matamu yang hijau._

 _Tapi, tenang saja, Sakura. Ada senja yang membuat wajah pucatmu menjadi merah. Ada senja kemerahan yang indah dan terpapar di wajahmu. Kau indah, senja indah dan merah dan kita suka._

 _Dia cantik, sekarang berada di sisiku, aku menciumnya. Aku menciumnya, menciumnya._

Bunyi benturan keras terdengar kala mobil Sasuke menabrak tembok, orang-orang berkumpul dan laki-laki itu mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, di dahinya ada aliran merah, ia mengusapkan dan keluar lagi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Itu tak nyata! Tak nyata!

Laki-laki itu berjalan sempoyongan, orang-orang menyerukan agar dia dibawa ke rumah sakit, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya dengan mentah, ia ingin bersama Sakura, di kala senja ketika langit memerah, itu indah, sangat indah saat Sakura terpapar senja.

Napasnya terengah-engah, darah yang merah kembali meneters, mengalir ke mata hingga menyerupai bentuk tangisan. Ia membuka pintu, berlari ke kamar walau berkali-kali jatuh. Cukup ia yang merah, cukup kepalanya, cukup senja. Senyum menghiasi bibir, Sasuke lega melihat Sakura tertidur di kasur, dengan paparan sinar senja yang kemerahan, dia indah. Laki-laki itu mendekat, menyentuh pipi pucat sebeku es, air mata merah mengalir semakin banyak. Tersedu-sedu, jatuh berlutut dan mengenggam tangan yang kaku.

"Sakura! Sakura, bagung! Ini senja, kau suka, aku juga. Bangun, Sayangku!"

Air mata merah, senja merah dan ingatan tentang noda merah teramat banyak yang menghiasi tubuh tak berdaya sang terkasih.

Tamat

Erza Note:

992 words

Haloo. Semoga suka. Hehe.


End file.
